


Chuck Made Them  Do It

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean first-time wincest fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, First-time wincest, Gen, M/M, Starts off as gen, season fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: While the brothers are struggling with the situation they find themselves in, Chuck turns up with a suggestion that could fix things but Dean is horrified.It seems Chuck's visit to Becky, a fellow writer has given him some 'innovative' ideas
Series: Sam and Dean first-time wincest fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

With a rumble between a snort and a grunt, Dean’s eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to understand where he was but the bed was comfortable enough that he reckoned he must be lying on his own.  
He’d woken up in far fewer accommodating places, that was for sure.

Wiping away a trail of drool from the side of his mouth, he reached out a hand to grasp his phone. It was seven p.m. He’d slept for eight hours straight.  
Well, last night that ghost had slapped him around like nobody’s business. Sammy too for that matter.  
Pulling himself up, he rested his stockinged feet on the floor. A quick sniff at his underarms reminded him how he’d collapsed bonelessly onto the bed just after dawn without passing through the shower room, too exhausted even for that.

Hot steaming water was the first thing on the agenda.  
The door creaked open as he stumbled into the tiled corridor. Was Sam still asleep?  
Tottering past his brother’s room, he peeked in. Of his sibling, there was no sign, though the bed had been slept in. 

With a yawn, Dean continued onto the bathroom. Sam had probably just gotten up too and was in the kitchen brewing coffee.  
‘Good on you, little brother,’ he muttered to himself. ’I could drink a gallon of the stuff.’

The shower made him feel a little more human.  
He shrugged into the red bathrobe and made his way to the kitchen. To his disappointment, however, there was no coffee and unless Sam was hiding inside the fridge, no little brother.

‘Huh,’ Dean pouted as he switched on the coffee machine. ‘If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. ‘  
Sam was probably in the library updating his journal with last night’s freaky ghost hunt but when he took his cup into the main room, of his sibling, there was no sign.  
On the table though was a piece of paper.

‘Dean,’ the message read. ‘I can’t sleep, so going to Lebanon for supplies.’

The older Winchester sighed. Recently, it seemed that Sam had regressed to past habits. His sibling had always had the tendency to run off when he’d some kind of problem to resolve even if he’d reined it in these recent years.  
Although the 'no chick flick' rule of their youth had been pushed to the side insofar as they tended to talk things through more, both could still be pretty reticent when it came to sharing their deepest emotional feelings.

Dean had just settled himself in the library, his feet up on the table, lips caressing the cup as he anticipated the first sip of caffeine but it seemed his day was just about to get very much worse.  
‘Dean,’ a now-familiar voice chipped up, almost making him drop his coffee.

With a scowl on his face that would’ve floored an elephant, though instead of the cute pachyderm, Dean looked up to meet the pseudo-friendly eyes of… Chuck. 

‘Having your daily quota of caffeine, I see,’ Chuck remarked. ‘ Never did care for the black goo myself but each to his own.’  
‘What do you want?’ Dean growled. He was past being intimidated by the douchebag. There was nothing he could do to contrast Him anyway.  
Dean might be all gung-ho when discussing God with Sam but that was mostly to keep his baby brother from sinking into depression. 

In truth though, he had no true hope that two mere mortals could take out God himself.

‘Touchy this morning, aren’t we?’ Chuck commented. ‘By the way, nice hunt last night. Very entertaining. Each time I look in on you boys, I understand why I like you so much. You’re the most interesting protagonists a writer could have in his stories.’

Dean’s scowl grew even deeper as his feet slid to the floor and he stood up. He had no chance of defending himself from Chuck but at least he’d be standing tall if anything happened.

‘Are you stalking us…Chuck? Huh?’ Dean put all the disgust he could manage into the words. 

When he remembered the prayers his desperate little brother had dedicated to this being, in hope of there being something better than a life of killing monsters and all the crap that came with it, Dean’s anger only augmented.  
‘Doesn’t such a powerful dude like you have better things to do than watch us?’ he sneered.

Chuck tutted. ‘I told you, Dean. You and Sam are such interesting subjects. You help me pass the time.’

’Well, for a writer, you sure are short on ideas, if we’re the only thing that turns you on.’  
‘Oh…well, that’s not quite the case. I have plenty of ideas and I’m quite enthusiastic to try them out.’

Dean’s hackles rose in warning and in chorus yelled ‘danger, danger, danger!’  
Whatever the hell Chuck was blathering about, he was sure it was going to involve him and Sam but he covered his fears as best he could.  
‘Fine. Maybe you’ll come up with a better storyline this time.’ 

He took a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee in an attempt to show nonchalance at Chuck’s words.

Chuck ran a finger along the surface of the table as if he was considering what to say.  
‘In the Bible, there’s a lot of stuff going on. I have to say I think I did a good job of keeping the story valid even for today’s readers. Don’t you think?’  
‘The Bible? ‘ Dean raised his eyebrows.’ You wrote that too.’

‘Well not physically of course, not like the supernatural ‘gospels’ as Castiel so succinctly called them but I admit to helping the various scribes to get things down correctly… with a little dictation. Without computers, writing was a tad more cumbersome back then.’

Chuck stopped trailing his finger on the tabletop and turned his gaze on Dean. ‘In the Bible, there are a lot of do’s and don’ts, naturally, they’re not all on the same level, some are really no-do while others are more open to… interpretation.’

But Dean’s patience was coming to an end. ‘ Stop with the bullshit, Chuck!’ he growled.’ Get to the part where you want to fuck us over.’

‘Strangely enough your words are particularly relevant.’ Chuck said with a chuckle.

A crease marred Dean’s brow. What the hell was the twat talking about?  
‘You and Sam. You love each other, don’t you? I’m guessing there’s pretty much nothing you wouldn’t do to save your brother’s skin. Am I right? But, I wonder just how far you’d be willing to take that love, Dean. Would you be willing to take it to extremes, if I made it worth your while, of course?'

For a moment, the human struggled to understand what Chuck was asking. Take his love for Sam to extremes? And why bring up the Bible. Then like a switch flipping in his brain, Dean got it.

‘Well, here was me thinking no one could be worse than Azazel, Lucifer and all their demon pals, but you take the biscuit. Of course,’ Dean spat,’ you were the one who wrote them that way in the first place. ‘  
Chuck stood by a quietly, a smirk on his face as he listened to Dean’s rant. ‘Yeah. I thought I did a good job with them. Glad you think so too.  
So, Dean what do you say? Are you ready to take a step further to demonstrate your love for Sam?’

‘No, douche bag. Sam’s my baby brother. I look out for him, I don’t fuck him!’

‘If you give me this last little twist to my story, I’ll leave Earth. Maybe start from scratch, learn from my mistakes in a new virgin world. I think it’s a good exchange. You find a way to…uh… further your relationship with Sam and I’ll leave everyone in peace. Promise.’

‘What the hell’s wrong with you, Chuck? Why would you even want me and Sam to have sex?’  
Dean was aghast at Chuck’s suggestion. ‘If it’s porn you need, there’s plenty of that around.’

‘You just don’t understand, do you, Dean? You two are the only humans who interest me in the slightest. There’s something unique about you. To be honest, I got the idea from a fellow writer I caught up with recently. She opened my eyes to the interesting scenario of a little brotherly incest which she succinctly called ‘wincest’. 

‘A fellow writer? You wouldn’t be referring to Becky by any chance,’ Dean growled.  
‘The very one,’ Chuck replied with a wink.’ She and I had a very interesting workshop on the joys and pains of writing, well joys for me, for her not so much. So, I’ll repeat my offer. I want you to have sex with your brother and in exchange, I’ll leave you and this Earth alone.’

‘And if I tell you to stuff your offer up your ass?’ Dean sneered while at the same time wondering what might have happened to Becky. ‘What then?’

Chuck’s demeanor totally changed, his body becoming hazily translucent. Dean could see swirling masses of power contained within the unprepossessing vessel.  
‘Than I’ll destroy this world and everyone on it. It will be a first as I usually just skip off to a new reality without canceling the old but if you don’t do as I ask, then this Earth will be obliterated. I’m guessing having sex with your brother is the lesser evil.’

The two beings stared at each other, a challenge in their eyes but Dean was the one to lower them first. What Chuck was asking of him was horrendous but compared to the destruction of the entire Earth and all the those on, it was a grain of sand.

‘If you give me proof you’ll keep your word, then I agree,’ Dean said eventually.  
In Chuck’s hand an amulet, not dissimilar to the one the older Winchester once wore around his neck, appeared. ‘This is the sign of our pact.’  
‘An amulet? Really? That’s proof?’  
‘It’s a direct line to Amara. If I don’t respect the deal, you can call her and well… let’s just say she’s every bit as strong as me, though it pains me to admit it. And she still has a soft spot for you Dean…so.’

Dean stared at the amulet. Effectively, there was an aura of power emanating from it. He slipped it into the pocket of his bathrobe.  
‘How can you be sure I won’t call her right now and tell her to kick your ass. ‘

‘I wouldn’t do that, Dean. I can destroy the world before she even turns up. I’ll keep my side of the pact if you do yours.’  
Dean shook his head in confusion. ‘I don’t understand how me and Sam fucking can be so important to you. Surely there are more interesting things for you to obsess over.’  
‘Let’s not get back into the argument again, Dean. Do you accept my terms or don’t you?’

With a sigh, Dean nodded. ‘I accept your terms but remember this Chuck. Once you’ve had your little thrill, if you welch on the deal, the hunt to stop you will be on again.’  
‘For now, I’ve got the upper hand,’ Chuck smirked. ‘I’m looking forward to seeing you in action, Dean…not that I haven’t before, you’re quite the ladies’ man but you’ll admit this time it’ll be a little different.’

With that Chuck vanished leaving Dean to wonder what the hell he’d just agreed to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As he drove back to the bunker, Sam’s mind was turning over hypothetical solutions to limiting the danger presented by Chuck but none were good enough to resolve the problem  
He sighed unhappily as he recalled how once he’d prayed to that same God to intervene and set things right, miserable and depressed when his prayers remained unanswered, yet now all he desired was for the capricious deity to disappear from their lives forever.

Although Sam tried to show an optimistic front to his brother, he was under no illusions that this time they weren’t going to get the win. God could eliminate them both with a snap of his fingers and the only reason he hadn’t was that he and Dean provided a font of entertainment for the bored and jaded being.

:::::  
Pushing open the bunker’s door, Sam clattered down the steps. his hands filled with groceries.  
Dean was sitting at the table nursing a cup between his hands.

‘Hey,’  
Sam called out a greeting to his brother expecting Dean to reply but all he did was to look up as if seeing him for the first time.  
For some reason, Sam felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Why that should be, he had no idea. Dean knew more about him than the younger Winchester did himself. 

‘Sammy,’ Dean said eventually, nodding towards the groceries, an inscrutable expression on his face. ‘ I see, you stocked up.’  
‘Uh, yeah. Couldn’t sleep,’ he said. ‘Every time I closed my eyes, Chuck’s homely face would appear. Not the best incentive to get you to sleep.’  
Dean nodded. Every fiber of his being urged him to tell Sam about Chuck’s visit and what he’d asked of him but he kept quiet. He still had to consider all the consequences.

‘I just wish Chuck would go. Leave us alone. I’d give anything for that to happen,’ Sam grumbled putting the bags on the table. ’I’ve been racking my brains to come up with a way of maybe locking him up somewhere as he did with Amara but I’ve no idea how to go about it.’

‘What if I had a solution?’ Dean declared in a hushed voice. ‘A way that ..uh… might...get rid of Chuck for good but let’s say, it’s pretty out of the box.’  
‘If you’ve got an idea, even an out of the box one, count me in. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to get rid of him.’

Dean stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair. ‘ There’s coffee in the kitchen, dude. I’m gonna go get dressed.’  
‘Yeah, thanks.’ So saying, Sam gathered up the bags and made his way there.

The face in the mirror looked back at Dean as if to say, ‘Dude, what did you just agree to? Why didn’t you sent Chuck off with a kick up the ass?’  
Had he subconsciously been playing for time? Chuck hadn’t set a deadline, so maybe he and Sam could come up with a solution to the God problem without Dean having to fulfill his side of the bargain.

Once, he’d sworn never to make deals with supernatural beings again, for whenever one did, they got inevitably screwed over. So why the hell had he just made one with the douchiest being of all?

He fingered the amulet in his pocket. Why would Chuck give him a way to contrast Him by calling Amara? The necklace was probably just a ruse but Dean wasn’t quite ready to test the amulet against the possible destruction of Earth by disobeying Chuck’s orders. God was nuts enough to do it.

The Winchesters had already put the world in danger before and by the laws of statistics, one of these times it was going to happen. Dean didn’t want to go out with that on his conscience and he didn’t want it for Sam either.

Yet what Chuck had asked of him was impossible for him to envisage. How could he come on to Sam? Apart from the fact of being brothers, Dean was straight. The idea of having sex with a guy turned him off. 

Moreover, Sam would probably stare at him as if he’d gone crazy and Dean might earn a punch to the jaw into the bargain.  
He should never have agreed. He’d been an idiot. He fingered the amulet with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean strolled into the kitchen, Sam was putting away the groceries. 

The older man made his way to the coffee maker and poured himself some. There was no easy way to put Chuck’s proposal to his sibling but he’d allow himself to enjoy a last cup of the black beverage before voicing it.

‘That should do us for another few days,’ Sam said, eyeing his stash,’ that is unless you cook all the bacon and eggs in one mega breakfast! ‘  
Yawning, he rubbed at his eyes. ‘ I think I’m ready to hit the sack now, Dean. I seem to sleep better during the day, even if in here, you can never tell if it’s day or night.’

‘Uh, Sam. I need to tell you something first.’  
‘Can’t it wait?’  
‘I wish. But the quicker I share, the better, or I might chicken out.’  
‘Okay,’ Sam shrugged. ‘If it’s that urgent. ‘

Dean began to pace. He didn’t relish seeing the expression on his sibling’s face when he heard what he had to say.

‘While you were out, Chuck dropped in.’  
Although Dean kept his eyes to the ground he could sense Sam’s irritation at the name.  
‘And?’  
‘Well, He made me an offer… which I’m loathe to put into words…but it could solve all of our problems.’

Sam snorted. ‘He wants one of us to kill the other? That old trope again! You’d think God would be more creative.’

‘He is, you…could…say, after having paid a visit to your ex-wife Becky.’

Notwithstanding, Dean couldn’t help experiencing a twitch of amusement. Even with all she’d done, roofying his brother, he had to give Becky kudos for being the only woman to have dragged Sam to the altar.

Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Ha friggin’ ha. If you’re gonna throw that in my face then I’m off to bed.’

‘Sorry, Sammy, but it’s difficult for me to get this out. Chuck promised he’d leave our Earth. Take himself off to horizons new, if we acted out a certain story-line he’s asked for. ‘  
‘And you believed him? You really think he’d keep his word and just… leave?’

‘He gave me this.’ Dean pulled the amulet out of his pocket and dangled it in front of his brother’s face. It pulsed with power.  
‘He says it’s a direct line to Amara and if he doesn’t keep his side of the bargain, we call her and she’ll kick his ass. Seemingly she still has a soft spot for me.’

‘This is all kind of confusing, Dean,’ Sam frowned, trying to find a sense to what his brother was saying. ‘What on Earth can Chuck want from us that he’s willing to give you such a guarantee of his good-will?’ 

Shoving the amulet back into his pocket, Dean continued.  
‘You remember when we found out about the Supernatural books.. and the online comments?’

Sam cast his mind back to that day. Of all the things that had happened to them, the ‘Winchester Gospels’ as Castiel had called them, had to be one of the most bizarre.  
‘How could I forget?’ Sam huffed. ‘Come on, Dean. Stop avoiding the issue. What does he want?

Dean understood he couldn’t hold back any longer and with a sigh he spat it out.  
‘He wants you and me to be together. "Together…together."

For a moment there was complete silence then Sam burst into laughter.  
Dean glanced at him in surprise. Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that.  
‘Dude! What the hell…?’  
‘Good one, Dean,’ Sam guffawed.

Dean stared at his brother, his expression serious. ‘I wasn’t joking, Sam!’

‘Chuck wants us to commit incest? Really, dude?’  
‘He WAS serious Sam. And I believed him.’

The amused expression disappeared from his sibling’s face.  
‘Why would He want that?’ Sam asked. ‘It’s ridiculous.’

Dean tilted his head in agreement. ‘Yeah. But if it meant we could get rid of Him, it might be worth it.’  
Sam squirmed on his seat. An image of he and Dean ‘together.. together’, flashed into his mind and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
He was aware of his brother’s eyes studying him, waiting for an answer.

‘We’re both straight, Dean,’ Sam muttered eventually. ‘I don’t know I could even get it up for a guy, never mind my own brother.  
Pushing back the chair, Sam got to his feet. ‘How often would this thing have to happen? Is once enough?’  
‘I guess,’ Dean shrugged.

Sam squared his shoulders. ‘Okay.’  
Dean could feel his jaw dropping open in surprise. ‘Okay?’

‘If it means getting rid of Chuck. We’ve suffered worse, Dean.’  
‘Not like this. It’s a whole new ball-park.’

‘I know.' Sam didn’t think he needed to share what had been done to him in the Cage by Lucifer, to his body, even if Lucifer cured all his wounds afterward.

‘Uh, so how do we do this?’ Dean asked, incredulous that they were actually considering it.  
‘On the bed, I guess, with our eyes closed, pretending it’s someone else and not my brother.’

That’s how, that night, the two men found themselves lying next to each other, nude after individual hot showers, in total embarrassment and trepidation.

‘Do we kiss?’ Sam asked hesitantly.  
‘Do you want to?’ Dean replied, ‘ or do you prefer going in cold. Maybe we could watch some porn. Get in the mood?’  
‘No!’ Sam hurriedly replied. ‘ This is embarrassing enough as it is.’

The only illumination in the room were the night lights set around the base of the walls. They gave the atmosphere an illusion of unreality which perfectly enhanced how the brothers were feeling.

Finally, it was Sam who broke the impasse. He leaned forward hesitantly and grazed Dean’s lips with his own.  
’Is this alright?’ he whispered.

Dean couldn’t come up with the words to give a sensible answer.  
He was as familiar with his sibling’s body as with his own. He’d medicated, stitched, and nursed his baby brother all these years but he’d never once experienced anything that could be interpreted as a sexual thought towards Sam.

So, why did the touch of his sibling’s lips, instead of filling him with distaste and repulsion, send a spike of arousal through his body?  
‘Yeah, it’s alright,’ he replied, his voice hoarse. 

This time it was he who moved forward to kiss Sam’s mouth. His body was telling him that it appreciated its softness, that it wanted to explore that mouth more avidly, discover all its secret nooks and angles.  
Carried away by the awakening of his senses, Dean wound an arm around Sam’s shoulder, pulling him closer until the skin of their chests touched, a sensation of silk upon silk.

He wasn’t sure if Sam might resist, pull back, but he didn’t. Instead he let Dean deepen the kiss, parting his lips to allow his brother’s tongue to enter and fence languidly with his own, stoking the heat in their bodies like a gust of wind to a forest fire.

Sam felt his body responding to Dean’s kisses, the warm weakness in his belly coiling into desire and need. A need, his logical brain cells told him, he should never have experienced but Sam pushed logic to the side. 

As he participated eagerly in the kisses, he allowed his body’s desires to take precedence over all else, finding unexpected joy in what should never have been.

When Dean drew away, their eyes met in astonishment.  
‘Dean, I…’  
‘It’s okay, little brother. You don’t need to say anything. We’re on a learning curve here, but I’m guessing it’s downhill all the way. ‘

For a time, nothing could be heard except the sounds of two people who'd always loved one another and who now had expanded that love into a dimension which most would consider dark and warped, but the Winchesters were a law unto themselves. Normal didn’t apply to two men constructed specifically to be vessels for the archangel Michael and Satan himself.

When they stumbled towards their orgasms for the first time, it was as if a veil had been ripped from their eyes. The pleasure wasn’t just in their bodies but it seemed that their very souls were on fire.

In the afterglow, they lay in each other’s arms.  
‘Do you think he’s gone, Dean?’ Sam asked snuggling down like an overgrown child into his brother’s side.  
‘Does it matter?’ Dean asked, caressing his sibling’s messy mop of hair.’  
‘No,’ Sam purred. ‘It doesn’t matter at all.’ 

The End


End file.
